cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Federation of Buccaneers (2nd)
Charter Th’ ink is still damp on th’ scrolls telling th’ tale of th’ Federation of Buccaneers. It wasn’t too long ago that th’ pirates who now patrol th’ seas lived upon th’ land, tending their fields and such. Their serene existence was not t’ last, however, as th’ local minister took it upon herself t’ burn th’ homes of these law abiding citizens. Rather than stay and face th’ indignities and injustices that were now being heaped upon them by th’ local government, they took t’ th’ sea, where they would be free from rule of tyrants; they now sail under th’ banner of th’ Federation of Buccaneers, a proud and stoic group who searches th’ seas for plunder and booty. (Part Two) Th’ sea be havin away of calling us scurvy dogs back to it. Our brethren had set sail for different paths, making homes with other alliances, but fate had a different choice for us Scallywags and our paths crossed once again.. It was a meeting the consisted of several original members. After a fair amount of rum we shared th’ stories of th’ past, remembering all th’ challenges we faced together.. Past Buccaneers and new recruits have come together once again to take part in a federation of pirates. It’s been decided to reunite th’ fleet and raise th’ black flag once again and sail th’ seas as Buccaneers. We hereby announce the existence of the Federation of Buccaneers…. Again… Yarr! Government Te' Federation be broken up into five branches; Pirate King or Queen, Captains, First-Mates, Lieutenants, and th’ Buccaneers. Pirate King or Queen The focal point of the alliance. The Pirate King or Queen has final say in what policies are adopted, and leads the way for alliance directions. The decisions made by th' Pirate King or Queen may only be vetoed by a majority vote of th' Captains. The Pirate King or Queen shall take on the role of Foreign Affairs. In the event that th’ Pirate King or Queen position is to become vacated, the Captains will choose a replacement which is to be approved by a simple majority vote by the alliance. Captains Captains run the various departments There be captains for the following departments; Recruitment, War, Internal Affairs, and Finance. Captains are responsible for selecting their First Mates as they see fit, and are to cooperate with them during their length of duty. Captains are also responsible for delivering complete and thorough working departments. No member may hold two positions as captain. In the event a Captain's seat becomes vacant, the Pirate King or Queen shall choose a replacement. After receiving a majority vote from the remaining captains on the new Captain, the vote then goes to th’ alliance in which a simple majority of votes is required for approval. (within a 48 hour voting period) First Mates Backups, and redundancies for th’ captains. If a captain of a department is missing or has left, the First Mate takes on the duties of the missing Captain until another Captain be voted in. There may only be one First Mate per department. Lieutenants Also selected by the Captain, but do not take over the position after the Captain is gone, or has resigned. They work with the Captain and the First Mate in each department. Buccaneers These be the members of the alliance who are not captains or first mates. They be the Heart and Soul of the Alliance. Th' be the men and women who fight the good fight and plundering booty. Buccaneers are the members of the alliance and are eligible to be selected as Lieutenants, First Mates, Captains, and Pirate King or Queen Rights, Liberties and Duties We're not going t’ be telling you what t’ say. Ye can say what yer like here in our cove, and we'll uphold yer right t’ do that here. In t’ greater world, though, yer words ‘ave consequences and we ain't backin' ye up if ye done get yerself keelhauled by not following t’ advice of yer captains. Yer free t’ do what ye like, but that includes the freedom t’ get ZIed while we sit back and laugh. All Pirates ‘ave the following rights: *Right t’ mustaches *Right t' spam *Right t’ fish *Right t’ bare arms (but we recommend hair) *Right t’ gripe and moan *Right t’ not listen t’ the gripes Sailing with the Federation Any scurvy dog can apply t’ join, and t’ process ain’t too rough. Buccaneers be the bulk of our fleet. They be t’ hardy souls who brave th’ forum and roam th’ land collecting loot with their brethren. Consider'n we be a generous crowd, New Buccaneers get a fair share of the loot; they will have access to all the guides and banking programs our Federation has to offer. All those wishing to enlist or take part in Diplomatic talks can report to our forum Here Or visit us on our IRC channel #fob Signed for The Federation of Buccaneers by: Pirate King: Sagha Captain of Defense: Blackbeard007 Captain of Finance: 1Wolf Captain of Recruitment and Education: rrl92 Captain of Internal Affairs: Kanyewest See also